


There Were Fireworks

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean feels like Sam is moving on from him. Castiel knows what to say.This work is part of a 31 Day Destiel prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different word each day, but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Fireworks
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950682
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	There Were Fireworks

Dean looked up at Castiel as he entered the house. Castiel was thrumming with excitement. Dean could feel energy rolling off Castiel. Castiel carried a large bag in addition to the backpack he usually carried to school and back. He said breathlessly, "Hello, Dean." 

Dean pushed away from the papers he was grading and stood up. "What's up, Cas? The last time you looked this happy was when Charlie brought you snickerdoodles." 

"Snickerdoodles are the ultimate cookie, Dean. I told you I will brook no arguments about that." 

Dean smirked, "I still say it's oatmeal raisin, but whatever." He bit his lip to stop from laughing as Castiel sputtered in indignation. Castiel held a few things as absolute truth and would wax endlessly and poetically about his viewpoints. The viewpoints included his favorite Avenger (Wasp), his favorite Star Wars character (Leia), his favorite pizza (anything that didn't have pineapple on it, and his favorite cookie (the aforementioned snickerdoodles). Dean loved to poke at any of these to get Castiel started on a rant, just do he could see how hot Castiel got when he was passionate about something. 

Castiel stopped sputtering, "No, we are not going down that trail again. Look what Gabe brought me." Castiel reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle rocket. "There's a bunch of different ones. Let's go to the field behind Bobby's salvage yard and set them off." 

"What are we? Twelve?" Dean grumbled. 

Castiel pursed his lips, "Yeah. Like I never heard the story about how you bought Sam fireworks and set them off when you were kids because your Dad was on the road again." 

Dean smiled, "Well, Sam was twelve. Let me call him. He'll want in on this action." 

Castiel's face fell a little bit. "He doesn't have time." 

"Oh." 

"He and Jess are leaving early in the morning to visit her parents for several days. He said he forgot to tell you. So, I'm the bearer of that bad news." Castiel looked at him apologetically. 

Dean sat back down heavily in his chair, "Figures." 

"We can wait until he comes back." 

"What's the point, Cas? He's got his own life now. He's got Jess. What more does he need?" 

Castiel set his backpack and the fireworks on the couch before sitting down next to Dean. "He'll always need his big brother. He's just leaving the nest, Dean. You've been there for him his entire life, but he needs to spread his wings and take off. He's really past due, considering he turned 32." 

Dean frowned, "Lisa used to complain about how much attention I gave Sam. She said I always put him before her. Well, duh, taking care of him has always been my job." 

"And just like a fledgling, he'll need you to pick him up when he falls. I moved away from everyone when I was 22. I went my own way; marched to my own drummer. When everything fell apart though, I went to Jimmy and clung to him like a barnacle. He's only ten minutes older, but it makes him the older brother. I don't really know where I would have gone to lick my wounds if Jimmy hadn't been there." 

"I don't want anyone to hurt Sam like that, Cas." 

"Me either. I trust Jess won't. She's sweet and caring and doesn't take any shit from Sam. She's good for him. No member of my family thought Inias was good for me. Quite the opposite. One lesson I learned from all of that is to really listen to what my brothers say. It's a tough lesson, but a good one." 

"I guess I never had a real safety net. I had to raise Sam after Mom died and Dad bailed. I had to be his brother, his mother, and his father, all rolled up in one extremely overprotective package." Dean looked at his lap, forming his hand into a fist and then relaxing it, before starting over again. 

Castiel leaned over and tilted his chin up so he could look into Dean's eyes. "You have a large family that cares about you now. Charlie would go to the moon and back for you. Bobby treats you and Sam like you’re his kids. Jess thinks you're great. And Sam, Sam doesn't need to be protected anymore. He can take care of you if you stumble." Castiel paused before smiling shyly, "And you have me, Dean. I'm not going anywhere." 

Dean stared intently into Castiel's eyes for several moments before saying, "You're a hell of a lot better roommate than Sam. You can cook. You clean the kitchen. We like the same shows. We can grade each other's students' papers if we run out of time. You're almost the perfect roommate except for…" Dean trailed off. 

Castiel tilted his head, "Except for what?" 

"You left the friggin' lid off the peanut butter again, Cas. Why?" Dean smiled as he looked at Cas. "You'd be darn near perfect if you didn't do that." 

"I've only done that three times. I make a lot of PB&J sandwiches. That's like maybe, maybe 5% of the time I make sandwiches. One time because Gabe called me in the middle of making them. One because I was in a hurry to get back to watch Dr. Sexy with you because you grumbled about pausing it right at a good part. And once because…." Castiel trailed off. 

Dean waited for a moment and when Castiel didn't continue, he asked, "What was the last time, Cas?" 

Castiel sighed. "Because you had those cut-off jean shorts when you were playing basketball with Sam in the back yard. You are very distracting in those." 

Dean laughed, "Did you like what you saw?" 

"Entirely too much. I just made this very awkward." 

Dean responded, "Remember when I left my beer on the counter last week and it got warm before I retrieved it?" 

Castiel arched his eyebrow, "Yes?" 

"You came back from your run and whipped of your shirt and to wipe the sweat off your face." 

"Yes?" 

Dean winked at Castiel, "It made me need a cold shower more than a cold beer." 

Castiel awkwardly winked back, "Maybe, we need to wear more clothes around each other, so we waste less food." 

"Let's not. Don't ever change, Cas." Dean met Castiel's eyes and they lost track of time. Dean didn't really understand what this weird dance of a relationship they were having was, but he knew that he didn't want it to stop.


End file.
